The Staring Game
by Saitohimea
Summary: *ONESHOT* Tomoe keeps staring at Nanami and she wants to know why. *LEMON* NanaTomo R&R *Slightly revised now! (added more!) 2/10/2016*


**The Staring Game**

**(A/N: Okay guys, this is my first lemon about Nanami's and Tomoe's first time making love to each other *blush* Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocabulary:**

**Shoji - a type of paper-screened door**

**Tatami - Bamboo mat-tile floor**

**Nani - "what?"**

**Nanda - "what is it?"**

**-Sama - Honorific: Lady (for example, Nanami-sama is Lady Nanami)**

**-Dono - Honorific: Master (for example, Tomoe-dono is Master Tomoe)  
**

**-Chan - Honorific: Feminine; Usually used between close friends or siblings, in this case, females**

**Yokai - a general term for spirits**

**Ne - "Hey"**

.

.

.

.

.

He was doing it again. Giving her that stare that made her blush like crazy, turn her legs into jelly, and gave her that warm, warm, feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It had been happening for the past month now. She didn't dare ask Mizuki about it, feeling that the information was too private to share. But it was making her so...curious! What did he want from her?!

Somewhere deep inside she thought she knew, but she refused to acknowledge it.

**_Ah, he's doing it again._**

They were in the middle of class, the last period of the day in fact. The teacher was giving some boring lecture about a famous English something or other, when he had turned his head in her direction, giving her this...stare! It was driving her insane!

She pretended not to notice, however, and turned her attention to the clock.

**_Just one more minute._**

The teacher tried to get in his last words, nobody paying attention to him at that point. And then finally, the bell rung.

Grabbing her stuff, she said bye to Kei and Ami and went downstairs to change out of her slippers and back into her regular shoes, Tomoe following a short distance behind. They left the school together, him still staring, and waited a few minutes at their bus stop. When it came, they showed the driver their bus passes and took a seat next to each other while the bus drove off towards the shrine, the two of them not saying a word to each other the entire ride there.

They walked together up the shrine steps in silence before opening the shoji front door and being greeted by Mizuki. She quietly took off her shoes in the entryway, Tomoe's eyes still on her, before she walked away, down the halls and slid open the shoji doors to her room, plopping her bag on the tatami floor.

She then went to the living area (as Tomoe had called it at one point) and sat down on a cushion, resting her head on the table, Tomoe nowhere in sight. Mizuki then came in from another room.

"Na-nami-chan~!" He said, breaking her name into syllables.

"Mizuki!" She greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine!" He replied cheerily.

"Ne, Nanami-chan?" His voice took on a cute, questioning tone.

"Nani?"

He looked flustered for a moment. "Can I go visit Yonomori-sama?"

"Eh? Of course!"

"Thank you Nanami-chan!" he smiled before running off. Tomoe then came into the room.

"Snake, where are you?" He yelled.

"Ah, Tomoe! You just missed him, he left for Yonomori Shrine."

"And you let him go?!"

"I didn't see why he couldn't go..."

"Damn, that snake didn't do any of his chores!" He stopped and then turned and looked at Nanami, an unidentifiable expression in his eyes. Realizing that he'd been staring, he quickly turned and walked out of the room, leaving Nanami alone to her thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

She'd been watching the TV since Tomoe had left. She hadn't seen him for hours. She blinked, she hadn't seen Onikiri or Kotetsu either.

**_Huh, I wonder where they've gone..._**

Tomoe chose that moment to walk in the room, dinner in tow.

"Mm! Fish and miso tonight. Yum..."

Tomoe said nothing and placed the food in front of her. He then exited the room and came back a few seconds later with two cups of tea. Nanami had taken this opportunity to start digging in.

"It's delicious as always, Tomoe."

"Hmpf, of course."

She was silent for a couple more minutes, engrossed in her food, while Tomoe sipped tea besides her.

"Ne, Tomoe?"

"Mm, nanda?"

"Where's Onikiri and Kotetsu?"

"I've sent them off to the yokai market to get some supplies."

"Oh." She finished eating.

And there it was again. That stare. She was growing tired of it. The gnawing curiosity she got from it, the burning question left at the tip of her tongue, and finally, she had the chance to let it all burst out.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She yelled.

He looked shocked. "Staring?"

"Yes, you've been giving me this stare for a good month now and it's getting on my nerves!"

He then did it again. Stare. Nanami made an aggravated sound and quickly rose, leaving the room and going into hers.

.

.

.

.

.

She'd been lying in her futon with the lights out when she heard the shoji doors of her room slide quietly open and closed again. She opened her eyes briefly before closing them again, feigning sleep. She heard the gentle pad of feet as they grew closer, ultimately stopping at the end of her futon.

"I know you're awake, Nanami" she sighed and opened her eyes, rising slowly into a sitting position. Then he did the thing that she was starting to hate the most: stare.

"If you're only going to stare at me, you can leave." She said in an aggravated tone of voice. He said nothing. She had been expecting for him to react... or do... _something,_ but he merely kept standing before her.

She snapped. "What is wrong with you!" He blinked.

She stared at him, waiting for a reply. Still, he did nothing. She sighed and turned away.

Then suddenly, he was close. His face suddenly loomed before her, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he spoke.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" His tone had taken an odd tone to it. Frozen with shock, she nodded dumbly at him, still taking in his sudden close proximity.

"You." And like that, he was on her.

His body was just above hers, and her hands had been pinned above her head with one of his.

"M-me?" She stuttered, her face growing hot.

"You." He repeated again, his breath fanning her cheeks. She swallowed.

"What...what do you mean...? She stuttered again, a fire burning in the pit of her belly.

He looked wild, animalistic, as he stared her down.

"So innocent..." he murmured half to himself.

"H-huh...?" She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"You have no clue what you do to me..." he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Nanami." She shivered.

"What I do...?"

He pulled back. He looked at her with loving eyes, a warm smile on his face.

"You made me fall in love with you."

She gasped and her eyes widened. She watched as his face drew near hers yet again, before slowly closing her eyes as their lips gently collided. He kissed her so tenderly, as if using too much force would break her. It felt like an eternity had passed before they drew apart, Nanami gasping for air.

She looked at Tomoe.

"I want you. I've been wanting you... And I swear I will go insane if I can't have you... Nanami, will you...become mine?" He seemed nervous as he waited for her reply.

She stared up at him for a moment, before a warm, happy smile spread across her face.

"...Of course." He kissed her again, this time with more force. He ran his tongue across her lower lip, teasing it for a moment with his fangs before parting and resting his forehead against hers.

"I am a jealous man, Nanami. A yokai male on top of that. If you become mine, there will be no others." He murmured, his voice taking a serious tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Make me yours, Tomoe." She replied in earnest, her face flushed and her hazel eyes like warm honey.

Not a second later did his lips ram into hers, kissing her eagerly. He released her hands, using his own to cup her face and draw her closer to him. Nanami desperately pulled him closer to her still, burying her fingers in his hair.

His hands then roamed down to her uniform's bow tie, easily tugging it loose. He pulled apart the buttons of her blouse, nipping and sucking at her neck and collarbone, making Nanami gasped and let out small whimpers. He paused to pull her shirt off completely before burying his face in the crook of her neck, locating the juncture between her neck and shoulder with his mouth. Finding the tender spot, he gave it a light nip, causing Nanami to let out a small moan.

Tomoe reached around, gently caressing Nanami's shoulder blades on his way, trailing kisses down the side of her neck, before taking hold of her bra strap. He kissed the tender underside of her jaw, coaxing a pleasant sigh from her lips. He went to remove the offending garment, but couldn't. He frowned as he tried to figure out how to get rid of the only thing keeping him from Nanami's soft breasts. His claws flexed unconsciously as he contemplated tearing the garment off, but imagined Nanami's indignant face when he thought of her reaction. Quietly huffing, he struggled with her bra bit more. Nanami, realizing his trouble, giggled at his frustrated expression before she kissed him softly on the lips. He stopped his struggling and she smiled, reaching around and holding Tomoe's hands as she showed him how to take her bra off. The moment the two unclasped it, Tomoe made sure that it was removed in a swift motion, flinging it somewhere in the room. Nanami couldn't help but smirk at his impatience.

Nanami blushed as he stared at her modest chest, making her feel a little self conscious. Tomoe smiled before descending on a pert nipple, one of his hands kneading its twin, making Nanami cry out. After a couple of minutes, he switched over to her other breast, sucking sounds once more filling the room. Nanami moaned softly as her nipples were teased and toyed with by Tomoe's mouth. After giving each of her breasts its proper attention, Tomoe then began to grow rather adventurous. His mouth moved down to the smooth plane of her stomach, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses, Nanami shivering from his touch. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. Discarding the fabric, Tomoe continued his trail of kisses down her left thigh. Nanami then began to tug at his haori. Taking the hint, he pulled it off and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. Nanami ran her fingers on his toned chest, her nails scraping gently against his skin, causing Tomoe to release a hiss of pleasure. He then switched his attention to her other thigh. Nanami moved her hands up to Tomoe's ears and gently caressed them. He pushed his head closer to her hands, liking the feel of them rubbing his ears, a small growl that was practically a purr escaping his lips. Growing bolder, she pressed the pad of her thumb against the base of his ear, dragging it slowly up, enticing a groan from him.

She found she rather enjoyed his reaction, and decided to take it a step further. Pilling Tomoe's head to her face, she blew hot breath softly on the tip of one of his ears, causing Tomoe to shiver. Smirking, she drew her mouth close to an ear, and gave it a soft bite. Tomoe jumped, a sharp moan escaping his lips, and recoiled quickly, pinning her arms in one of his large hands. Nanami smiled giddily, and Tomoe glared slightly at her, a hot blush on his cheeks. Nanami giggled at his reaction, and he gave her a small _hmpf._

"Cheeky." He pouted, and more giggling ensued.

He then pressed his mouth against hers with a ferocious passion, kissing her hard, enticing a moan from her rosy lips.

"Now who's being cheeky?" She pouted, and Tomoe let out a husky chuckle, making Nanami shiver.

He then gently teased her though her underwear, a plain white pair, making her hips squirm and mouth part for long moans. He then stopped and looked up at her, asking for a silently permission. Receiving a nod in return, he sliced her underwear off and pushed them out of the way. Nanami turned scarlet, suddenly feeling nervous.

"You're beautiful..." he said, his tone awed as he stared at her maidenhood. She blushed harder and he descended gently on her pearl, giving it a small lick. She gasped and her body jerked in an unconscious reaction. Tomoe took no time in situating himself between her legs. She was completely at his mercy now. He ran his moist tongue on her most private place, and she gripped his shoulders tightly. He kissed, sucked, and licked at her innocence, her body feeling as if it were about to explode, pleasure racking through her body causing her toes to curl.

"To-Tomoe. .." her voice was shaky. Her body was quivering, so close, ready for a little push to send her over the edge.

Tomoe smirked and gave her pearl a small nip, sending her over the edge, yelling his name. She gripped his hair tightly as he lapped her juices, savoring her flavor.

"Kami, you're so sweet..." he groaned quietly.

Stars were dancing in front of her eyes. Her body had gone utterly limp. Slowly she fell back down to reality. Mindful of his claws, Tomoe pushed a long, slender finger in her, making Nanami sigh in pleasure.

He slowly started to pump his finger in her, causing her to moan. He added a second digit. Her moans increased in volume, her toes began to curl again. He moved his fingers in and out of her, driving her insane.

With each thrust of his hand, she experienced a new, stronger wave of pleasure, causing her to pant. She clutched the sheets beneath her, her breathing growing rapid. Her body began to burn once more, Tomoe's sinful fingers not stopping their delicious ministrations. She cried out his name at the peak of her climax, uncaring of her volume. Tomoe slowly pulled his fingers from her dripping core while Nanami's body shuddered as she tried to control her breathing. He licked his hands clean, and Nanami groaned at the sight.

He then slipped off his hakama, leaving him only in boxers. When Nanami was finally able to focus on him, she asked "You wear boxers?"

He blushed slightly before saying "So?"

Nanami then giggled. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Hmpf."

**(A/N: Tomoe really does wear boxes! He was wearing them in chapter 115 page 7 of the manga lol. That or they're shorts, but let's leave them as boxers XD)**

He then stared directly into her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She gulped before nodding, suddenly feeling anxious. Slowly he pulled off his boxers, watching her every movement. Suddenly his erection sprang free, Nanami blushing from the neck down. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

**There's no way in ****hell**** that's gonna fit into me!**

Realizing that she had been still staring at Little Big Tomoe, she turned away embarrassed.

"You're gonna kill me..." she mumbled into her futon. "...And I won't be able to walk for weeks..."

Tomoe blinked before letting out a small chuckle. Nanami whipped her head towards the sound, a hot blush on her cheeks.

His eyes then grew dark.

"I'll make sure of that."

Her eyes widened and she blushed darker, her sex giving a slight pulse at his words. Tomoe situated himself comfortably on top of her.

"I'm sorry, but this will probably hurt" he apologized, his voice sincere. Nanami noted that he sounded somewhat strained, and knew he was holding himself back from taking her right there and then, with no sympathy for her maidenhood.

Nanami simply nodded. He aligned himself at her entrance, touching it slightly causing the two of them to gasp in pleasure. He pushed slightly in, Nanami wincing in return. He pulled out slightly, before pushing all the way in, pressing his lips against Nanami's, which muffled her cry of pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trails leaking from her eyes. He gently lapped at the salt, nuzzling her face in apology.

He gave her time to adjust, which Nanami fully appreciated. She tried to ignore the ache she felt and focused on the pleasure she had felt only a moment before. Slowly the ache went to a dull throb, and she began to squirm. Instinctively, Tomoe jerked his hips, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Taking that as her readiness, Tomoe then began to rock in and out of her, causing Nanami to release a low moan and her legs to tremble. Taking this as encouragement, he began to move faster, Nanami's fingers digging into his back. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, willing him deeper inside her. Her moans grew in volume as she felt a coiling sensation within her tummy, and her hips began to thrust in sync with Tomoe's. She sucked in a sharp breath and screamed as she came again, a cry of sheer ecstasy, but still Tomoe didn't stop. His body was moving within hers at a lightning pace, almost as if he were out of control. Another four orgasms raked through her body, Nanami shaking the entire time, before Tomoe gave her one more deep thrust, filling her with his release as a loud growl escaping him as his fangs sunk into the tender flesh of her neck.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her. After a short moment to catch his breath, he shifted, pulling out of her and positioning her against his chest, her face buried into the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort they felt nestled between each other. Tomoe broke the silence first.

"Nanami?"

She responded with a tired "Mm?"

"I love you."

He felt her stiffen in shock before feeling a large smile growing against his neck.

"I love you too, Tomoe."

Embracing each other, the two fell asleep, loving smiles resting on both of their cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

It was dawn by the time Mizuki returned from the shrine, having expertly avoided his chores. He walked up the shrine steps, enjoying the early morning sun. He blinked, noticing Onikiri and Kotetsu sitting up on the top step, each by one of the tori's sides with bags of yokai goods surrounding them, apparently sleeping. Shrugging, he continued climbing up the steps, making way for the door.

By the time he reached there, Onikiri and Kotetsu had woken.

"Oh no, we didn't warn Mizuki-dono!" Onikiri said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Ahh... It would appear that he already found out the hard way." Kotetsu replied.

Onikiri turned, seeing an embarrassed Mizuki quietly close the door, walking over to Onikiri and Kotetsu before quietly plopping down between the two.

"Now I know why you two camped out here for the night."

Onikiri and Kotetsu said nothing, choosing to look at the sun rising in the distance. After a few minutes, Mizuki got up.

"I'm going back to Yonomori Shrine..."

"...Can we come too?"

"Mm."

Together, the three of them walked away.

_Tomoe-kun, you're cleaning out __that smell__ yourself..._

.

.

.

.

.

**(A/N: And that's it! Lol, poor Onikiri and Kotetsu, not to mention Mizuki XD Again, this is my first ever lemon, so tell me what you think, what I could do to improve it, etc. Ja ne~!**


End file.
